mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Reviews
Ok, I just had an idea on something we can do to add "spice" to this wiki. I've been aware we have been trying to do so, with the Featured Media, Glitz Pit, and such. Now, although this probably wouldn't be as interesting to the littler kids, but to the older ones that are smart and want to buy a game for its goodness and not just for the heck of it, what if we had a Review section on the main page (the whole review wouldn't be on there, that would continue on to another page if you click "See Full Review" or "More" or whatever the link would be called). And, I was thinking that maybe I would do the job? And I would finish a review, and before it is put up, one of the admins has to approve it? I've been told I'm a very critical person, and I enjoy reviewing things, truly. So, there is my idea. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 14:47, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :I think the reviews would be better were everybody able to review, not just one person. Like, one person gets to review one game, and another gets to review another game, and such. – ''Jäzz '' 18:32, September 21, 2011 (UTC) That's cool too. Like maybe we could switch off? You know, you could, then Wattz could, then CC could, then I could, you know. Or maybe others could submit reviews, anonymous or not? --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 18:46, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :Anonymous could get out of hand, but yeah, that should work. – ''Jäzz '' 18:53, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Anonymous users can't edit here, anyway, iirc. — Wattz2000 19:20, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :::What? They can't? How come? I know lots of times Wiki contributors can be otherwise known as "spammers," but hey, I got the ability of rollback, and it would come more useful if there were people spamming here (I know that sounds stupid, but I'm not joking). It's sorta like playing a game with no bad guys. What's the point? Anyways, do we need CC? Or can this be confirmed if you like it Jazzi. Wattz, do you like the idea? --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 19:31, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::I personally think it's good. But I'd wait till The Count comes on, as he's the main admin. And we do get vandals that are users as well. – ''Jäzz '' 21:02, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::Haha yes I know. Ok. Do you want me to go to his talk page and ask him, or lead him to this forum, or just wait for him to notice it himself? --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 21:07, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::::He usually sees the forums. I'd wait around until maybe tomorrow to message his talk. — Wattz2000 21:09, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Cool. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 21:10, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :My humblest apologies. I went camping this weekend and I assumed I'd have at least some signal. I didn't, so I missed this. I fully approve the idea of reviews. I don't think everyone should switch off or there should be an official review. Instead I believe personal reviews reflecting personal views would be best. Though a official directory could be in order. - The Count 02:18, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. So, how are we going to begin this? And who would start? I'll go first. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 02:19, September 26, 2011 (UTC)